S.P.D.
'''SPD '''is a TV Movie from The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot Doggie Williams starts a staff of police,and SuperSaiyanKirby and Brawnz join. Time and Date Time: 7:00 Date:March 17,2015 Characters S.P.D. Staff Jack(Debut) Nacie(Debut) Kat(Debut) Doggie Williams SuperSaiyanKirby Brawnz The Krusty Crew SpongeBob SNIT Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs The Chum Crew Plankton Karen Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby Patrick Others Sandy Cheeks Squilliam Fancyson Gary the Snail Places S.P.D. HQ The Krusty Krab The Chum Bucket Sandy's Treedome Squilliam's House(Debut) SuperSaiyanKirby's Sub Plankton's Lair(Debut) Squidward's House Trivia/Goofs Trivia Goofs Transcript French Narrator: It's another peaceful morning in Bikini Bottom,and Squidward Tentacles is going to do Clarinet Practice,so put your ear plugs on. Squidward:(Kisses Clarinet) Time for some soothing sound in E-Minor. Doggie Williams: Just some wiring and......(a big flash happens!) Squidward: Aauugh!!!TOO BRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Squidward falls down.) Crunch! Squidward: My Clarinet my beautiful clarinet! SuperSaiyanKirby: Yawn.....what's with the light show? SuperSaiyanKirby and Brawnz sees a bright sign that says,"Be a cop!Join Space Patrol Delta!" SuperSaiyanKirby/Brawnz:That's a cool job!!!! Doggie Williams:Come and sign up in a nice,single,filed li--. Lots of people runs over him. Squidward: You own me a new clarinet! SuperSaiyanKirby: No, I don't! SpongeBob interrups. SpongeBob:There you are,Squidward! It's time for work! Mr. Krabs didn't gave us the day off! Squidward: SpongeBob, you are a piece of work! SpongeBob:C'mon Squid! Mr. Krabs will destroy your clarinet if you don't come to work.... Squidward:I do- I'm coming! SuperSaiyanKirby : Thanks little sponge! The scene cuts to a meeting of S.P.D. Doggie:Welcome to S.P.D. Brawnz raises his hand. Doggie:Yes, Ranger Brawnz? Brawnz:What does S.P.D. stand for? Doggie:Space Patrol Delta.Now can we go on with this meeting WITHOUT ANY INTERUPTIONS!? Staff: OK. Doggie:Anyways,Here is the Police I have chosen. Doggie:Jack,you are S.P.D. Red Ranger. Doggie:Nacie,you are S.P.D. Yellow Ranger. Doggie:Kat,you are S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Doggie:SuperSaiyanKirby,you are S.P.D. Blue Ranger. Doggie:Brawnz,you are S.P.D. Green Ranger. Doggie:Fred,you are S.P.D. Orange Ranger. Doggie:And finally,TOM,you are S.P.D. Omega Ranger.People who have not been chosen,get out. Others:Aww......... The scene cuts to The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward why were you late? Squidward: I was Playing my clarinet; and now it's smashed! While Mr. Krabs and Squidward argue, SpongeBob walks away. SpongeBob: Aww the Grill! SNIT:Nothing like a perfect thing to be the busboy of The Krusty Krew! The scene cuts to The Chum Bucket. Plankton:Mr Anti,you are late again. Anti:It's because a crowd ran over me.(It was the crowd that ran over Williams.) Plankton:I don't care and get to work. Karen:Sounds pretty perticlior. Plankton:And she goes on........ Patrick:Hey,Anti-Sup-. Anti:Shut it.(Goes to Cashier.) Plankton:Come with me,Anti. Anti:You're giving me a raise? Plankton:Even better. Anti:Better? The scene cuts to Plankton's Lair. Plankton: There is a new team called S.P.D. Anti:S.P.D.? Plankton:S for Space,P for Patrol, and D for Delta. Anti:Is that is... bad? Oh right! Plankton: Are you going or what? Anti: Alright, Alright! Patrick: Are you giving me something too? Plankton: Yeah, you get to wash my lair! Patrick: Yay! I'm going to clean up! Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab.. A rumble was happening at The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs and Squidward fight. SpongeBob goes outside. SpongeBob walks past S.P.D. HQ SpongeBob sees a button and pushes it not knowing he accidently opened the secret entrance. SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHH! The scene cuts back to the meeting room of S.P.D. SuperSaiyanKirby : Do you hear something? SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHH! SPLAT! Brawnz: What is it? SuperSaiyanKirby : It's the little sponge from the street. SpongeBob: (Groans) Where am I? SuperSaiyanKirby : We have to report this! Brawnz: Right away! SuperSaiyanKirby and Brawnz take SpongeBob back to S.P.D. HQ Narrator:Meanwhile at The Krusty Krab, it was on an RAMPAGING RAMPAGE! Mr. Krabs:Mr. Squidward! Where has been SpongeBob, he is never a work skippper. Squidward:Do I look like a freak that knows a :IDIOT'S CASE"!? Mr. Krabs:Well.... Patrick comes in. Patrick:HANDS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone puts their hands up. Patrick walks up to the register. Patrick:THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'll have a Double-Size Krabby Patty with a Krabby Shake and Coral Bits. Mr. Krabs:Is this important? Patrick:Well, is SpongeBob going to cook my food?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Squidward:He's gone with (Squidward looks at a hole with Plankton's shape.)...... Plankton. Mr. Krabs: You mean...? Squidward: Yes, Plankton's after SpongeBob! The scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome. Patrick (thinking): That SpongeBob knows better to just disappear like that! Sandy peers out at him. Sandy: That's Patrick but where's SpongeBob? Sandy runs out to Patrick. Sandy: Howdy Patrick! Where's SpongeBob? Patrick: I don't know Sandy! I haven't seen all day! Patrick and Sandy go looking for SpongeBob. The scene cuts to S.P.D. HQ Category:The New Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Transcripts